


Godric's Hallow: Counting Bodies Like Sheep

by Lady_Ashwinder



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Silent Hill, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ashwinder/pseuds/Lady_Ashwinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been three years since Steve Roger's husband, Harry James Potter, was murdered. But since that day, he has been having dreams of Harry, who tells him that he would be waiting for him in their "special place", somewhere in Godric's Hallow. AU for both The Avengers and Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Godric's Hallow: Counting Bodies Like Sheep

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Yes, I'm jumping on the Avengers/Harry Potter bandwagon and I regret nothing. Also I'm mixing these two up with Silent Hill, which despite the fact that I'm a complete scaredy-cat, I love watching others play and play it myself. Okay, don't even believe my lies. I now have a beta, and she will be looking over everything before every post.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers, Harry Potter, or Silent Hill. Those rights belong to Marvel Comics, J.K. Rowling, and Konami respectively. I'm just borrowing their series, not with the intent of making a profit, but to entertain the few individuals who actually read my attempts at storytelling.
> 
> Summary: It has been three years since Steve Roger's husband, Harry James Potter, was murdered. But since that day, he has been having dreams of Harry, who tells him that he would be waiting for him in their "special place", somewhere in Godric's Hallow. When Steve arrives in the town, he becomes ensnared in a series of bizarre and nightmarish events which force him to not only question his sanity, but his morality, memories, and his own beliefs. What really happened that day, and who had killed Harry?
> 
> Warning: This story contains swearing, violence, gore, homosexual content, and upsetting themes. If any of these would offend you, then I kindly advise that you don't go beyond this point. If you continue and get upset about this anyway, then I don't really care to know about it. You should've known better and accepted my warning. Thank you, and enjoy.

"We've always talking about going back there, but sadly we've never had the chance to…"

He turned around; a bashful smile grew on his face. Bright green eyes the color of spring leaves looked up at him from beneath messy black bangs, combined with his pale skin the green of his eyes seemed to pop out from the clashing colors. A large red sweater with a golden 'H' adorned his slender body along with some of his old, grey sweats of his, which Harry had taken to wearing around their apartment.

"Steve, would you mind meeting me there…at our 'special place'?"

Wrapping his arms around himself, the dark-haired male looked away with a small frown.

"I'm here by myself right now, but if you're coming then I'll wait for you…I promise."

Dropping his arms, the smaller man walked towards him and came to a stop directly in front of Steve. Reaching his hands up, he caressed the blond's face while bending his back as he pressed his lips against the other's affectionately.

"No matter how long it takes, I'll be waiting for you there…in Godric's Hallow."

~0o0~

Count Bodies Like Sheep

Prologue

~0o0~

Steve Rogers woke with a start. Trying to catch his breath, he felt beads of sweat roll down the sides of his face as he shifted in his seat. He allowed the purring sound of the car's engine sooth his nerves as he began to come back to reality. Only after a few minutes of deep breathing that allowed himself to slump back in his seat with a sigh.

Bringing a hand up to his face, he wiped the sweat away.

That dream…no matter what, it was always that same. It was only a foolish dream that was telling him that Harry James Potter, his husband, was alive and well when he knew it was just the opposite. The bright young man that had brought him so much joy had been dead for three years now; he had been murdered.

"Hey Steve, are you alright?"

Jumping a bit at the voice suddenly breaking through his thoughts, he turned his head to the left. In the driver's seat was his best friend, James Barnes (or Bucky as he liked to be called), looking at him with concern clear on his face. He nodded and sat up straighter in his seat.

"Yeah, I'm alright…it's just that I had that dream again."

Leaning his head back on the headrest, Steve closed his eyes and caught another glimpse of those bright green eyes piercing him with their intensity.

Bucky frowned and furrowed his brows, "Are you talking about the one with Harry?"

Nodding, Steve turned to look out the window at the scenery that was slowly becoming incased in fog that only grew thicker the closer they came to their destination. "Yes, and like every other time he is saying that he's waiting for me in our 'special place'."

Licking his lips, Bucky thumped his fingers on the stirring wheel in time to the low music coming from the speakers.

"Look man, I know you should go to your 'special place' to look for him, but you do realize that Harry's not really going be there right? He's been dead for the last three years."

Steve did know, but…

Clenching his fists, Steve thought back to his dreams. He could see the promise within Harry's eyes, and he wanted to believe it. If there was even the slightest chance that he would see Harry again in this plane, then he would take it.

Others had said he was being delusional. They said that his grief over the death of his lover had started to push him over the edge, but he knew better than that. There was no other explanation for these dreams that had been plaguing him, because he refused to think he was going crazy.

Harry was alive; the love of his life was alive and breathing, waiting for him somewhere in Godric's Hallow.

He was waiting for Steve to find him and take him home.

'And I will Harry, I will find you and make sure that nothing comes between us ever again.'

Seeing that his friend wasn't going to answer any time soon, Bucky sighed and scratched the back of his head with his free hand.

"Either way, I promised to go with you to help look for him didn't I?"

Chuckling, the dark-haired man turned to look back at the road that was getting foggier by the second.

"I even cancelled that date with Brown in order to come here with you, and you know how much it took for me to get her to even look at me again."

Hearing that, Steve couldn't help but wince with guilt. Despite what people thought, Steve had acknowledged the fact that Bucky had made many sacrifices for him in the past three years. After Harry's 'death', the blond ex-soldier had been a complete wreck. He had quit his job, drowned himself in alcohol, and gotten himself into a bit of trouble with the law by getting involved in drunken brawls. It was only due to Bucky's interference as a police officer himself, as well as the both of them being considered war heroes that kept him from getting arrested.

Steve hadn't cared much at that time, and it was only after he had been sucker punched by his best friend that he realized that Bucky himself was suffering from Harry's death in his own way. While it probably wasn't as much as Steve himself; he had still lost someone important to him.

It had been Bucky who had introduced him to the green-eyed boy on the playground all those years ago. He had also been the one who had threatened Steve with bodily harm if he ever made the British boy cry, when the blond made it clear that he had more than friendly intention towards Harry after they returned from the war.

Even though Bucky himself had stated several times that Steve wouldn't find Harry in Godric's Hallow, he had still chosen to come with him. That meant more to Steve than the people who attempted to change his mind. Anyone who knew him should know that when he set his mind on something, nothing would ever change it.

Harry had been the only one who was ever able to actually do it, but now he was 'gone'.

"You're so stubborn! No wonder my godfather took a liking to you so quickly…he always said that it would take someone with the stubbornness of an Ox to handle me."

Now, he would use this stubbornness in his pursuit to find Harry.

Off to the side of the road, a sign came into view and made him smile.

Welcome to Godric's Hallow

**Author's Note:**

> End of Prologue
> 
> What do you think? Honestly this idea had come to be during one of the many discussions with my friends. While one wasn't enthusiastic about it, the other was and basically told me I had no choice but to write this. Hopefully this was good enough to gain some interest.
> 
> Ja ne,
> 
> Lady Ashwinder


End file.
